TRADUCTION: La Mariée du Roi Lindorm
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Parce que lorsqu'une reine veut avoir des enfants, va voir un magicien mais ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout un conte naît...


**Disclamer: Le nom et l'histoire générale sont inspirée du conte du même nom. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est KaelsMiscellany. Le créateur de l'univers _Baccano!_ est Ryohgo Narita. La traductrice est moi.**

* * *

**La Mariée du Roi Lindorm **

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays qui n'existe plus, un roi et une reine âgés qui aspiraient de nouveau à avoir un enfant. Ce couple n'était pas étranger aux enfants. Il y a de nombreuses années, ils avaient eu trois beaux fils. Mais une nuit, leurs trois fils avaient disparu, laissant le roi et la reine inconsolables, et ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais avoir d'enfants.

Mais au fil du temps, le couple a compris qu'ils devaient avoir un enfant pour hériter de leur pays. Sinon, il serait pris en charge par un dirigeant probablement moins gentil qu'eux. La reine partit alors à la recherche d'un devin qui pourrait lui dire comment avoir un nouveau bébé car son mari était impuissant depuis de nombreuses années et elle l'aimait trop pour le tromper avec un autre homme. Quand elle a finalement trouvé le devin, la femme a posé sa question ce à quoi le devin a répondu:

-Rentre chez toi et fais apporter deux oignons, mange-les et tu auras tes deux enfants.

La reine était perplexe devant ces instructions mais était si heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant qu'elle se précipita chez elle, ignorant les cris du devin lui disant de revenir.

Au moment où la reine a marché sur le perron du château, elle a envoyé un domestique à la cuisine pour lui apporter deux oignons. Le serviteur obéit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux oignons sur un plateau d'argent. Le premier était de la couleur de la plus mûre des pommes rouges mûres. Le second était de la couleur de l'or pâle d'une poire fraîche. Incapable de contenir son excitation plus longtemps encore, la reine arracha l'oignon rouge du plateau et commença à le manger.

Elle a réalisé tardivement qu'elle aurait dû décoller les couches superficielles de la peau, car l'oignon était amer et avait un très mauvais goût, mais elle a réussi à le finir malgré tout. Prenant le deuxième oignon, cette fois-ci elle prit son temps et décolla toute la peau, révélant la chair jaune pâle en dessous.

Alors que les mois passaient, la reine et le roi étaient ravis de voir la reine à nouveau pleine d'enfants. À l'issue des neuf mois, le moment est venu pour la reine de donner naissance. Et le pays entier attendait avec impatience de voir les princes nouveau-nés. Le roi et le reste de sa cour attendirent à l'extérieur de la salle d'accouchement, attendant avec impatience le moment. Plusieurs heures plus tard, cependant, ils ont entendu un son: non pas les pleurs sains d'un bébé qui venait de naître, mais un cri d'horreur de la part de la sage femme.

Le roi et certains de ses conseillers se sont précipités pour voir une _chose_ rouge qui se tordait sur le sol. Il avait le corps d'un serpent, mais avait également deux pattes semblable à un crocodile émergeant de ses épaules. Le roi et ses conseillers restèrent bouche bée quand ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un Lindorm. Le roi, cependant, récupéra rapidement et attrapa le dragon qui se tordit et le jeta aussi fort qu'il put par la fenêtre, l'envoyant dans la forêt qui entourait le château. Une fois que cela fut fait, la sage femme se remit rapidement de ses émotions et les conduisit hors de la pièce.

Quelques heures supplémentaires passèrent et cette fois, lorsque la sage-femme sortit de la pièce, ce fut avec un bébé en bonne santé dans ses bras. Le bébé avait les cheveux couleur du soleil et les yeux de la couleur du ciel le plus bleu. Le roi et la reine nommèrent leur fils Ladd et l'élevèrent de leur mieux. Et comme le temps passait, le fils ainé né Lindorm fut oublié.

Jusqu'au moment où le jeune Ladd a dû partir à la recherche d'une épouse. Alors qu'il traversait la forêt en direction du pays qui se trouvait à côté de celui sur lequel il allait bientôt régner, une tête serpentine rouge apparut devant lui, provoquant le soulèvement de son cheval sous le choc. Une fois qu'il eut calmé son cheval, il dégaina son épée et chargea le dragon pour le tuer. Mais la tête du dragon n'était plus là et Ladd fut surpris par le rire glacial de la bête. Il fit pivoter son cheval en essayant de déchiffrer d'où venait le son.

-Montre-toi, monstre! Et sache que moi, Ladd, je vais te tuer. Le dragon rit à nouveau, mais soudain, Ladd se retrouva face à face avec la tête serpentine de couleur grenat.

-Inutile de me tuer, petit frère, car je ne te souhaite aucun mal. Ladd resta bouche bée devant le dragon.

-Frère? La tête acquiesça.

-En effet, notre mère, la reine, n'a pas entendu tout ce que le devin avait à lui dire et c'est donc à cause de sa folie que je suis né Lindorm. Ladd ne savait pas s'il fallait croire le monstre ou non, mais décida de le faire. Dans le pire des cas il pourrait simplement tuer la bête plus tard et prendre le trésor qu'il s'était sans doute constitué quelque part dans la forêt.

-Très bien, alors, frère Lindorm, pourquoi t'es tu révélé à moi maintenant? Le Lindorm eut un petit rire et Ladd réprima un frisson au son inhumain.

-Je suis venu vers toi petit frère pour te dire que tant que tu ne me trouveras pas une femme consentante qui m'aimera pour toujours, ta propre future femme restera cachée à ta vue.

Ladd voulait se disputer avec son frère, mais il savait au fond de son cœur que le Lindorm disait la vérité.

Et ainsi Ladd revint au château et commença à chercher la femme qui pourrait être la femme de son frère. Beaucoup de jeunes filles ont été envoyées dans la forêt, mais toutes ont été renvoyées. Car elles n'étaient pas entrées volontairement dans la forêt. Le mois a passé ainsi et Ladd a vite découvert qu'il n'y avait plus de jeunes filles célibataires dans le royaume.

-Frère Lindorm! Il n'y a plus de jeunes filles dans notre pays que tu puisses courtiser. Le Lindorm se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux rubis.

-Alors fouille les autres royaumes, gronda-t-il.

Mais Ladd n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car le lendemain matin, un sorcier se rendait dans leur beau pays, suivi de ses enfants. Ladd les remarqua alors qu'il se rendait au royaume voisin et leur ordonna de s'arrêter.

-Toi là! Qui est cette jolie femme qui marche à côté de toi et est-elle mariée? Le sorcier regarda le jeune homme de ses yeux dorés.

-Qui es-tu pour me poser de telles questions? Ladd se hérissa et se mit en colère.

-Je suis Ladd, prince de ce pays. Maintenant répondez à ma question! Le sorcier continua de regarder Ladd mais répondit à sa question.

-Voici ma fille aînée, Chane, et elle n'épousera jamais un homme normal. Puisque quel homme choisirait une muette pour femme? Ladd savait que c'était sa chance, car une femme muette ne pouvait pas se plaindre et pouvait donc être considérée comme disposée. Et il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle.

-Elle doit venir avec moi, mon bon monsieur. Pour mon frère, le Lindorm, exige une femme et nous n'avons pas de jeunes filles dans notre pays qui lui convienne. Le sorcier semblait vouloir maudire Ladd pour sa demande, mais se ravisa, car cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de mettre en colère les monarques de tous les pays. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'élixir d'immortalité et pouvait donc encore mourir.

Et ainsi, avec un coeur pas si lourd car cela ne prendrait qu'une minute de concentration pour la ramener à lui, il se tourna vers sa fille et dit:

-Va Chane.

Chane regarda son père avec ses propres yeux dorés, mais ne discuta pas. Après avoir grimpé sur le cheval de Ladd, ils retournèrent tous les deux vers le château.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Chane se préparait à rencontrer le Lindorm, un homme entra dans la pièce qui lui avait été réservée. L'homme vit la question dans les yeux de Chane et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chane. Je suis ici pour te dire que si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, tu auras un grand bonheur et tu seras aimé par ton futur mari pour le restant de ses jours. Chane hocha la tête et se pencha plus près du devin.

Quand Ladd la laissa au bord de la forêt, il sourit d'un sourire moins qu'agréable.

-Prie pour que tu sois la bonne Chane, car si tu ne l'es pas, je sens que je pourrais te tuer dans ma colère.

Chane ne ressentit aucune peur face à la menace de Ladd et entra dans la forêt en se dirigeant vers le repaire de Lindorm.

Le Lindorm l'attendait à son entrée, il semblait être fait de toutes les nuances de rouge et elle s'étonna d'elle-même en réalisant qu'il était très beau.

-Je suppose que tu es celle que mon frère a envoyé. Elle acquiesça. Et es tu venu à moi volontiers? Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Il y avait une lueur ravie dans son œil. Comment t'appelles-tu, ma chère?

Pendant un instant, Chane ne sut pas quoi faire, mais elle tenta timidement car elle connaissait la profondeur de la monstruosité humaine, mais ne savait pas ce que l'esprit d'un dragon pourrait cacher, elle chercha et connecta son esprit avec le sien.

_Je m'appelle Chane_

Le Lindorm éclata de rire et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il avait l'air humain.

-Une nouveauté parmi les nouveautés! Mais je me demande, ma chère Chane, pourquoi portes-tu autant de robes? Il ne fait pas si froid dehors, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Je les enlèverai si vous le souhaitez, mais pour chaque robe que je mets à terre, vous devrez mettre une couche de votre peau._

Le Lindorm la regarda avec un œil couleur rubis pensif.

-C'est facile à faire, j'accepte tes conditions.

Et alors, elle commença le lent processus consistant à enlever chacune des robes desquelles elle était vêtue.

_Puis-je avoir l'audace de demander quel est ton nom?_

Elle a demandé quand elle a atteint sa quatrième robe.

Le Lindorm hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Vino?

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange en retirant sa cinquième robe.

_-Vino?_

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

-Il y avait un homme qui avait traversé ma forêt une fois avec deux mulets, chacun avec un tonneau à l'arrière. Je suis devenu curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces tonneaux et je l'ai suivi. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans un petit village de l'autre côté de la forêt, il a dégainé les deux barils et les a ouverts pour montrer à un autre homme qui était là. Un baril avait un liquide de la couleur de mes écailles, l'autre avait un liquide de la couleur de mes yeux. L'homme avec les barils a dit à l'autre homme que c'était appelé vino. Et quand l'homme avait vendu son vino et était revenu à travers la forêt avec ses mules, je le bénis de la prospérité, car il m'avait donné mon nom.

Au cours de l'explication de Lindorm, elle avait atteint sa dernière robe. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement alors qu'elle commençait à la déboutonner. Mais elle se souvint des paroles du devin et stabilisa rapidement ses mains. À présent, elle était nue devant lui et elle rougit en luttant pour garder ses mains à ses côtés.

À côté de son tas de robes se trouvait un tas de peaux de Lindorm et elle sourit légèrement en se tournant pour le regarder. Mais son attention fut vite attirée sur le Lindorm lui-même, car il s'était approché d'elle. Il commença à s'enrouler autour d'elle et elle éteignit les étincelles de peur qui apparurent dans son esprit et le laissa faire comme il le voulait même si elle était heureuse de découvrir qu'il était chaud et très à l'aise au lieu d'être gluant et froid comme elle l'avait auparavant pensé. Alors qu'il s'enroulait autour d'elle, il commença à perdre sa dernière couche de peau et un étrange brouillard rouge commença à remplir la petite clairière.

Lorsque le brouillard a finalement commencé à se dissiper, elle a été surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus retenue par le Lindorm mais par deux bras très humains. Elle se retourna et rencontra le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur grenat que les écailles de Lindorm et ses yeux avaient toujours la couleur des rubis, mais il avait une peau dorée et elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux très nus. Il rit et une main se leva pour caresser sa joue.

-Oh ma chère Chane.

Et puis il l'a embrassée.

Elle parla dans son esprit et découvrit que leur lien n'avait pas du tout changé, au moment où ils se séparèrent.

_Devrions-nous retourner au château?_

Il acquiesça, même s'il semblait très réticent. Il lui tendit une de ses nombreuses robes et elle regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il transformait une autre robe en une tunique et encore une autre en une culotte. Quand elle eut fini de s'habiller, il prit sa main dans l'une des siennes et les conduisit hors de la forêt.

Quand ils atteignirent le château, la joie fut grande. Car le jumeau le plus âgé était maintenant humain et pouvait prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit en tant qu'héritier du trône. Et alors que Ladd était un peu amer à ce sujet, il était plus que désireux de commencer la recherche de sa propre fiancée.

Mais avant de partir, Vino le tira de côté.

-Un autre dragon m'a dit que votre future mariée était piégée dans les montagnes par la main d'un sorcier, à l'instar des frères que nous aurions dû avoir. Vous devrez d'abord tuer le sorcier avant même de pouvoir espérer pouvoir les rejoindre.

Ladd était vraiment ravi de cette perspective.

-Merci mon frère, le mien.

Et sans un autre mot entre eux, Ladd partit à la recherche du sorcier. Mais c'est une autre histoire pour une autre fois.

Le mariage de Chane et Vino a été célébré dans tout le pays et même le devin était là. Et comme cadeau de mariage, le devin révéla que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si la reine avait épluché le premier oignon.

FIN

* * *

**Note de la traductrice: L'auteur n'a jamais écrit la suite de l'histoire où Ladd élimine le sorcier (Szilard?) afin de libérer sa future femme (Lua?) et leurs trois frères (les Gandor?). **


End file.
